marios_high_school_daysfandomcom-20200214-history
Ami Mizuno
Ami Mizuno (born 10 September 1998), human, is one of the smartest students at Nintendo High and second-in-command of the Sailor Scouts as the scout representing the planet, Mercury, Sailor Mercury. Her intelligence and smarts makes her a well respected student and member of the Sailor Scouts History (Before High School Days) High School Days Schedule Personality Before becoming friends with Usagi and the other Sailor Senshi, Ami was a shy girl who did not make friends easily, and preferred to spend time alone studying and reading books instead of being with her classmates. In return, many of her classmates believed her to be snobby and arrogant because of her intelligence, even being superhuman, as she always finished at the top of national exams. However, once Ami and Usagi became friends, the opinions began to change. Ami is depicted to be a sweet, kind, gentle, and loyal girl who is slightly insecure. In the beginning, she relies on the opinions of her mother, classmates, and teachers, but as the series progresses, she becomes stronger and more confident. She is the most sensible out of the Inner Senshi, and she dislikes fights; especially the fights between Usagi and Rei. Ami's parents are divorced, and she lives with her mother in a condominium. Ami dreams of becoming a doctor like her mother, and her favorite subjects are math and science. She also has a secret love of romance novels and pop culture, but is embarrassed to say it. Appearance Ami has jaw-length bobbed blue hair that is a few inches above her shoulders and blue eyes. She wears her Nintnedo High school uniform, coupled with a grey cardigan, short white socks, and brown penny loafers. Powers & Abilities *Items **Transformation Pen **Headset **Mercury Goggle **Communicator **Super Computer Sailor Mercury is one of the five original Inner Sailor Senshi of the Solar System, and was the third Sailor Senshi awakened. Her civilian identity is Ami Mizuno. Her attacks and powers are based around water and ice, as well as intelligence and computers. Sailor Mercury has short blue hair, and wears a sailor fuku, with a blue skirt and lighter blue ribbon on her chest and another one on the back of her skirt. Her sailor fuku distinctly does not have padded shoulder sleeves like her teammates. She has blue knee-high boots with short heels, as well as white elbow length gloves, with blue on the ends, and wears blue stud earrings - three in her left ear and one in her right. Just like the other senshi, she wears a tiara on her forehead, with a stone of her signature color (blue in Sailor Mercury's case) in the center of it. Trivia *Much like the original Inner Sailor Scouts, Ami's appearance was based on her original manga and anime appearance but was upgraded to her Crystal appearance. *Unlike Serena, Lita, and Mina, who have different names in the Japanese dub, Ami and Rei kept their original names. *Ami's computer was briefly held by Kengo who used it to look up the identities on the Sailor Scouts. Category:Characters